


I'm sick and tired of being the good guy

by drahuesos



Series: Tabla Take Off Your Colours (Claim: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, dh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La última vez que había visto a la Gryffindor sabelotodo había sido hacía casi un año, antes de marcharse con Snape de Hogwarts, justo después de que el director de la casa Slytherin matara a Dumbledore. Hasta aquel día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sick and tired of being the good guy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y la WB. Los fragmentos de diálogo en cursiva pertenecen al último libro de la saga.

Draco estaba cansado de ser el buen hijo de mortífago que se suponía debía de ser. Estaba cansado de tener que llevar una Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo para recuperar el honor que su familia había perdido por los errores que su padre había cometido y que él y su madre estaban pagando. Harto de tener que cumplir misiones que nadie en su sano juicio asignaría a un adolescente de su edad, fruto de los intentos desesperados de su querida tía Bellatrix por volver a tener un poco de honor y, sobre todo, el favor del Señor Tenebroso. Si no hubiera sido por ella y su particular obsesión, Draco podría haber pasado su sexto año en Hogwarts de una manera algo más tranquila y sin la preocupación añadida de tener que matar a su director.

De haber tenido una familia más normal, en la que la mayoría no fueran mortífagos ni aliados de Voldemort, Draco posiblemente habría intentado pasar más desapercibido en su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Habría procurado que los libros le engulleran y así no tener que hacer de secuaz de los Carrow y de torturador oficial de la casa Slytherin junto con Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales parecían haber encontrado por fin un conjuro que se les daba bien. Se habría ahorrado presenciar una cantidad bastante generosa de torturas injustificadas o directamente gratuitas a los alumnos del colegio, de cualquier edad y casa —también recordaba haber visto a compañeros de Slytherin ser torturados porque no habían conseguido atrapar a los ruidosos Hufflepuffs de primero—, porque a los Carrow esos detalles no les importaban. Los hermanos parecían guiarse más bien por la pureza o no de la sangre y el apellido familiar. Y siendo así, a Draco no le extrañaba que la mayoría de los _sangre sucia_ se hubieran volatilizado del castillo aquel año: incluida Granger.

La última vez que había visto a la Gryffindor sabelotodo había sido hacía casi un año, antes de marcharse con Snape de Hogwarts, justo después de que el director de la casa Slytherin matara a Dumbledore. Hasta aquel día.

Cuando el grupo de Carroñeros, junto con Greyback, se presentó en la mansión con un grupo formado por un chico con la cara deformada, un pelirrojo y una muchacha que tenía el pelo de color castaño, Draco no se preguntó por la identidad de ninguno de ellos porque sus nombres parecían haberse materializado en su cabeza como por arte de magia. Ni Weasley, quien a pesar de haberle crecido un poco de vello facial era perfectamente reconocible, ni Granger, que tenía el pelo aún más desordenado si cabe que de costumbre,  podrían acompañar a otro que no fuera Potter, por mucho que no llevara gafas ni se le distinguiera bien la cicatriz de la frente.

Tal y como se imaginaba, la cara de su padre se cambió por completo cuando vio al grupo de personas entrar en su salón. Lucius sabía que si los Malfoy eran los que entregaban al famoso Harry Potter a Lord Voldemort, éste perdonaría los errores del pasado y la familia volvería a tener el renombre de antaño entre las filas de mortífagos.

Mientras que su tía Bellatrix parecía más contenta de lo normal de tener invitados en la mansión, Draco prefería quedarse cerca de la chimenea, sin actuar por miedo a las represalias del Señor Tenebroso. Si alguno de ellos invocaba a su Lord y el chico de la cara deformada resultaba no ser Potter, los Malfoy podían despedirse de recuperar su honor y también de su vida.

— _Ven aquí, Draco_.

Al chico le sorprendió que fuera su madre la que le llamara, porque había pensado que sería su tía la que iría corriendo a preguntarle si aquel muchacho era Potter.

Narcissa le agarró del brazo y caminó con él hasta que se quedó justo delante de Potter. Estaba prácticamente irreconocible. Tenía la cara hinchada y la cicatriz estaba deformada; el pelo negro le había crecido tanto que le llegaba por los hombros y hasta le había salido algo de barba.

— _No lo sé._

En realidad sí que lo sabía. De hecho, estaba completamente convencido de que se trataba del famoso trío de Grynffindors. Solo que las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca. Estaban atragantadas, deseando salir por un lado pero resistiéndose por el otro.

Al menos con Potter podía disimular que conocía su identidad, porque alguien —intuía que Granger— le había lanzado un hechizo punzante y las facciones de su cara estaba casi desdibujadas por completo. Pero no estaba seguro de que sus padres ni su tía se creyeran que no fuera capaz de reconocer a un Weasley y a la sabelotodo. Pero los adultos, no conformes con el titubeo que Draco había ofrecido por respuesta, insistieron en descubrir los nombres de los tres nuevos presos, así que Scabior ordenó a los invitados que se movieran para que la luz iluminara a otro que no fuera Potter: le había tocado el turno a Granger.

Draco la observó con detenimiento. Llevaba la ropa manchada de tierra y el pelo tenía casi peor aspecto que en primer curso. Pero también quedaban restos de aquel orgullo que la caracterizaba, el mismo que siempre mostraba cuando respondía bien a una pregunta en clase.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de la Gryffindor, que a su vez la miraba fijamente, casi de forma desafiante. Pero Draco podía percibir algo de miedo incluso, aunque lo cierto es que intuía que se debía a la cara que tenía su tía Bellatrix, que no apartaba su vista de la sabelotodo, casi frotándose las manos.

Sin embargo, Draco apartó la vista durante unos momentos porque su madre acababa de hacer un comentario que era totalmente inevitable, un detalle que, antes o después, alguien rescataría de olvido.

— _¿No es esa la tal Granger?_

Draco no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o qué decir. Deseaba que su familia obtuviera una posición más fácil en la guerra, porque ser un Malfoy en los tiempos que corrían se convertía en una situación muy delicada y tener que identificar y entregar a Potter podría ayudarles a ser mejor visto entre el círculo de Voldemort.

Sin embargo, no se trataba solo de Potter, también estaban Weasley y Granger. Draco sabía que no iban a dejarlos con vida, habían visto y oído demasiado como para dejarlos vivir y lo más seguro es que en cuanto Voldemort regresara, algún mortífago se encargara del pobretón y Granger. Y lo más seguro es que alguno de los ayudantes del Lord Tenebroso decidiera acabar con Weasley de forma rápida puesto que era de una familia de sangre pura, pero estaba claro que con la Gryffindor no iba a pasar lo mismo. No tendría la suerte de tener una muerte rápida, Voldemort se la entregaría en bandeja a Bellatrix, que disfrutaría con ella como si se tratara de un juguete de torturas. Su tía practicaría conjuros que a nadie le gustaría presenciar ni invocar, pero Draco tenía claro que la hermana de su madre hacía ya un tiempo que había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba después de escapar de Azkaban. Los _Cruciatus_ se repetirían hasta que su tía se cansara de lo que ella consideraba un simple juego o hasta que Granger enloqueciera como les pasó a los padres de Longbottom (que aquel año parecía una especie de héroe entre los estudiantes no simpatizantes con los Carrow en Hogwarts) y, cuando aquello pasara, Bellatrix posiblemente usaría la Maldición Asesina y acabaría con todo.

Y Draco ya había visto morir a la profesora de Estudios Muggles en la mesa de su comedor y demasiadas torturas aquel año como para soportar otra de las crueldades de su tía, que posiblemente reiría a carcajadas y le ofrecería la posibilidad de participar, como ya había hecho alguna que otra vez.

— _No lo sé._

Sabía que sus palabras posiblemente no servirían de mucho, porque tanto su madre como su padre habían visto fotos más o menos actuales de Granger en los periódicos y acabarían por identificarla antes o después. Pero si alguno de los mortífagos se divertía a costa de la tortura de la Gryffindor, Draco al menos no habría contribuido demasiado a su identificación. Por eso, aunque fue inevitable ver cómo Granger se retorcía bajo el dolor que le infringían los _Cruciatus_ que convocaba su tía, por una vez en la vida Draco Malfoy se alegró de que Potter interviniera y se marchara de la mansión.

Puede que odiara al grupo de Gryffindors, que se hubiera burlado de Potter por ser simplemente El Niño que Vivió y de Weasley porque sus padres no le podían comprar una túnica nueva; y también que hubiera llamado a Granger _sangre sucia_ bastantes veces, pero verla siendo torturada con unas intenciones tan macabras como las de su tía y aguantar la cruel diversión de Bellatrix hasta que decidiera matarla, era algo que hasta Draco Malfoy había intentado evitar.

Y sin embargo, incluso meses después, Draco seguía preguntándose si realmente no podría haber hecho algo más por detener aquel macabro espectáculo. Hasta el punto de intuir que no se trataba solo del hecho de que presenciar una sesión de _Cruciatus_ no fuera agradable. Porque Draco había comentazo a pensar que había _algo más_.


End file.
